Daddy Issue
by CzarnaArcher
Summary: A web comic tag, future fic. Little, four year old Torren wants to know more about his biological father. If you want to know story background, you must read my web comic on dA  adress in my profile .  Warnings: none, but it wasn't beta-ed.


Daddy Issue.

It was cloudy but warm day on New Lantea. Four year old Torren John Emmagan woke in cheery mood. His entire morning had passed with various pleasant activities. It seemed like perfect day to fulfill his plan.

After lunch, when he was to get some nap, he had sneaked out and made his way to his first target.

Ever since he could remember (which wasn't long due to his young age) no Athosian talked to him about his real father. Each person he had asked claimed that he was too young. It wasn't that he didn't liked John, the best step – dad in two galaxies, but his four yeard old curiosity took better of him. He wanted to know about his real afther, and he wanted to know now! So he began his little investigation.

Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay.

Dr. McKay was – as always – in his lab, very busy with all the critical systems and dangerous devices. He just finished his third cup of coffee. Only third. He finally decided to listen to his wife and take care of his blood pressure by reducing amount of coffee he dranked.

"Uncle Rodney?"

"Torren, what are you doing here all alone?" Asked McKay. A small children shouldn't wander alone in those labs. It was dangerous for the equipment… oh, and for the children too.

" Asking you question." Answered the child. "Are you my real daddy?"

Poor dr. McKay had dropped his favourite mug and almost panicked. He surely didn't expected that kind of question. He looked around, the lab was empty, safe for him and little Torren.

"No, who told you that?"

"No one. Just asking, bye now I love you." And with this little T-J left leaving completely bewildered dr. Meredith Rodney McKay, Phd, Phd.

Dr. Carson Beckett MD.

Dr. Beckett sat in his office in the infirmary looking through some blood works and other tests. He hadn't many patients so he decided to use the opportunity to do some paperwork. Suddenly he heard light footsteps. He looked from behind big pile of papers right into large, brown eyes of Torren.

"Hello laddie, what are ye doing here all alone? Is something wrong?"

"Hello uncle Carson. I'm fine." Answered the child using his stepfather favourite phrase. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Aye, ladie, sure ye can."

" I know you're not my real daddy, but did you knew him?"

"Aye."

"Was he Michael?"

Carson smiled widely. The whole idea wasn't new to him. He knew that while complete coo-coo Michael did felt something for Teyla. Unfortunately for him, all Teyla felt was pity mixed in murderous proportions with repugnance. The repugnance appeared after Michael kidnapped her fellow Athosians and reminded 'till this day, even though Michael was dead and gone.

"Son, ye mum wouldn't touch Michael with six foot pole." – Beckett patted light brown haired head. "Ye are not his son."

"Thank you uncle Carson, I love you."

Specialist Ronon Dex.

Specialist Ronon Dex was passionately beating bunch of young marines. Newbies tried to stand their ground, but Ronon Dex was one man army. Unstoppable as Terminator as equally merciful. When he spotted a small figure entering the gym he gave his victims few minutes to catch their breath.

Torren approached him with no fear.

"Hi uncle Ronon."

"Hi Torren."

"Can you help me?"

"Don't know"

Torren took a big breath and popped the question.

"I'm looking my real daddy, is it you?"

Eyebrows of Ronon Dex wandered almost to his hair line. He did cut his dreadlock few years ago and sported a pony tail to mrs. Amelia Dex relief (for few weeks he was almost bald).

WHAM!

One of his victims decided to take a chance and attacked. Ronon had landed on his back and kicked poor marine straight into stomach.

"No kid, but I wouldn't mind if I was."

"Thank you uncle Ronon, I love you, bye."

And little Torren left his uncle beating bunch of young marines into a pulp.

. Evan Lorne.

Lt. Col. Evan Lorne was training marines. It was simple rescue operation training on the open sea with use of jumpers and boats. To put it in simple terms – Lorne was playing fetch with marines. At the moment he was standing on random balcony and watched as they were searching for their "target".

"Uncle Evan?"

Lorne almost jumped through balcony rail.

"Torren!"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Lorne found himself able to star to breathe normally again.

"Are you my real daddy?"

Lorne made a face. It was face of someone who found himself too close to backside of a skunk.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"That's bad. I'm asking this question all day long. I must go now, I love you, bye bye."

As Torren left Lorne reached for his radio.

Commander Todd the Wraith.

Commander of "The Great Wraith Alliance", Todd the Wraith was sitting in the mess hall along with his current XO – Shawn the Wraith. Shawn was well known around the Pegasus Galaxy for his liking of human food and drinks. Joining alliance has opened whole new galaxy of tastes to him – literally.

And now he managed to talk Todd into tasting beverage called "white tea". It wasn't white and Todd wandered why it was called so, but he decided to give it a go, when he heard a small voice. It was young human, son of Teyla standing next to his table, looking at him w ith his big, shiny eyes. Todd knew something was going to happen. If he didn't knew better, he would thought that it was Sheppard's offspring.

" Uncle Todd?"

"Yes, Torren John?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Yes child, you can." And Todd lifted his cup of tea.

"I'm part Wraith, right?"

"Yes."

"And you are a Wraith?"

"That is correct." Wraith commander took a sip of his drink.

"Sooo… I was thinking… are you my real daddy?"

"Ptooeeee… cough… cough… cough…!"

Mouthful of white tea landed on poor, unexpecting Shawn's face.

Todd looked genuinely shocked.

"By all means, I am not your biological father, Torren John Emmagan."

Little Torren looked disappointed. This was his last shot. He didn't knew who would be able to help him now.

"Ahh, there you are!" Said the all to familiar voice.

Shawn took a handcerchief that Sheppard offered and started to wipe his face.

"Thank you Colonel."

"Not a problem. Torren, have you made your uncle spit all his tea at his second in command?" Colonel Sheppard lifted his stepson. "It's not nice to bother people like that, even if they're Wraith. Now say goodbye to your uncle."

"Bye uncle Todd, I love you!"

That last commend gave Todd another coughing fit.

Colonel John Sheppard.

"So, what were you asking everybody?" Torren and John were sitting in Sheppard's office.

"Who is my real daddy."

"Well, you should come to me first. His name was Kanaan and he loved you very much…"

The End.


End file.
